


Not my brother

by minUKE



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minUKE/pseuds/minUKE
Summary: Alternate universe - college lifeShips - showhyuk, hyungwonho, changki, Jooheonxgirl maybe ?minhyuk and shownu are cousin brother's, who hate each other. Sudden change of events cause them to stay together. Hyungwon is in love with wonho but never gets the courage to tell him. Mi sun Is highly confident that Jooheon loves her, she sometimes tend to get confused between Jooheon and jinho, her behavior almost scares Jooheon. this Is life of 7 boys in basic.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 3
Collections: MONSTA X SHIPS, Showhyuk





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note this book is already published on wattpad by me so imma just leave all the updates together here for ao3 readers hope u enjoy <3  
> (also its totally raw and unedited material, if someone would be kind enough to help me edit my work like who like too do it plzz let me know).

This is gonna be a college life au as mentioned in the description. Before reading I'mma make changes in their age and a little personality description with additional characters (I'll also mention the pairings below again).

♠ Pairings :

• showhyuk  
• hyungwonho  
• changki  
• Jooheon x mi sun 

♠ Description :

• shownu - 19 - a handsome popular guy with many fans (literally owns a fanclub). He came here to live in with minhyuks family cause of study purpose, his parents send him here to the top college for business on a condition to be living with them. (Minhyuk's parents really adore him so they were more than happy too keep him). 

• Jooheon - 19 ( let's keep it like this for the story) - a cute hacker/gamer best friend of shownu.

• jinho - 19 ( 1 minute elder) - jooheons twin with similar personality too him except more silent and isn't into hacking, prefers fanboying on k pop stuffs 

• minhyuk - 18 - a sassy bully and a dumb ass (kind and caring internally). Didn't take the news of shownu living with them well

• mi sun - 15 - minhyuks real sister. Cute bubbly girl, with alot of confidence in herself. Was fine with shownu moving in since their house was big enough with many rooms (minhyuk's family is rich)

• wonho - 19 - sexy flirt, likes to fling for timepass (son of a really rich business man, but doesn't wanna take over, wants to major in singing)

• kihyun - 18 - Savage and naggy best friend of minhyuk 

• hyungwon - 18 - a studious handsome guy stays with minhyuk cause they are childhood friend and he ain't very social. 

• changkyun - 17 - a cold but cute gamer, probably be's with kihyun everyhwhere

(I'll keep on adding if I get in any extra characters here. So u'll can always refer too this)

♣♣♣

The chps of this story will depend all over some are short some long and updates might be slow for this so.. plzz bear with me 🙈❤. I hope u'll enjoy this book. Also yeah i took minhyuk girl cosplay as his sister cause i couldnt think any better 😂 

plzz let me know if ur confused about anything in the comments ♥


	2. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter grab ur popcorns 😝

Minhyuk was currently standing on top of the dining table with a pan in his hand ready to pounce on his annoying cousin, who moved in a month ago to live with them for studying purposes. "u u u u try and be far from me, I don't like to even see ur face". Shownu was standing down of the table with a large bouillin in his hand "uh yeah, as if I love you" he grabs minhyuks leg and pulls minhyuk making him fall down, somehow minhyuk had managed to grip the side of the table to not dash on the floor "shit, u got saved" Shownu says, minhyuk gets up and grips shownu's hair "u bitch" shownu also drops his bouillin and grabs his hair "u fucker". By now they were a fighting mess. "yah! U both better stop it". Minhyuk and shownu both turn to see the person.. hands still in each other's hair. Minhyuk was gretting his teeth when he says "mind your own business mi sun, stay out of it!!". Shownu head locks him in his arms "is this how u talk to ur younger sister, brother...!". Mi sun pouts "yeah shownu hyung ur the best, I don't know who is he" she says pointing at minhyuk, and makes an irritated face. Shownu smirks "Don wrry mi sun-ah, i will protect u from this brat". Minhyuk was waddling in shownu's grip "u u are u gonna leave me, I'll kill u". Shownu laughs "says the one who can't even come out of my grip". Minhyuk starts kicking shownu, but to no avail "leave me!!!". Mi sun sticks her tounge out "u deserve this, I'll go and leave u to sweet, kind, loving, handsome hyung". Shownu smiles at mi sun "thank u, mi sun". Minhyuk looks at mi sun and then shownu "are you'll dating" he squints his eyes and starts waddling even more "I'll kill u u fucker, how dare u lay ur hand on my sister". Shownu says "she is even my-my sister ok, and stop shaking it's only gonna hurt, stay still I'll leave u then". Even though wat he said was half lie, he liked mi sun, but never got the courage to confess. Mi sun rolls her eyes at her brother's antiques, Minhyuk sticks his tongue out "no". Shownu grips him even harder "let's see how long u last". After a few seconds, Minhyuk patts on shownu's arms "leave me I said". Shownu smirks and says "plead for it". Minhyuk scoffs "never". Shownu grips even harder, when the house bell rings both shownu and minhyuk look at mi sun and eye her to open the door. Mi sun sighs "ok ok". And goes to open the door. In those few minutes they clean the mess they made and sit in the living room playing video games. "Hello boys" Yuna (minhyuk's mom) says entering the living room along with mo (minhyuk's father) "look how well they stay together I am so proud of u'll" mo says, mi sun enters wide eyed and mouth open "wait, weren't you'll". Minhyuk cuts her off "yeah mi sun! We were playing". Mi sun looks at her parents "I can't believe they switched so fast". Yuna looks at her and asks "wat do u mean mi sun-ah". She points at them "they were fighting like dogs a minute before". Minhyuk and shownu hug each other "do we look like we can do that" they say in sync and give a angelic smile. Their mother rolls her eyes at mi sun "u see mi sun-ah stop putting dirt on them". Mi sun was shocked, her jaw fall to the ground. "Ok ok we are going to our room im so tried of work, have u'll eaten and all". Minhyuk nods and says "yea~". "goodnight then" Yuna and mo say and leave the living room. As soon as their parents left, Shownu and minhyuk look at each other, they were still in the hug, they shrug each other off. "Ew now I'll have to take bath 100 times". Shownu scoffs back "and I'll have to scrub myself till all ur germs on me get out". Minhyuk was going to jump on shownu, when mi sun says "u'll better stop or I'll call mom dad, ull already made me loose face". Minhyuk sits back arms folded. Mi sun leaves the room. The both were staring killing each other with their glares. A minute had passed and both weren't ready to give up, they hadn't blinked at all and tears were forming in their eyes. Minhyuk hands also started to tremble, shownu saw that. "Hah! I won" Minhyuk says cause shownu had blinked on purpose, he hated minhyuk yeah, but he will never go lengths for the hatred, he doesn't even know why are they like this. Minhyuk gets up and stretches before looking at shownu with a smirk "ok, I am going to sleep loser!" He says and shownu throws a pillow from the couch at him and minhyuk runs to his room.  
Minhyuk was sitting with his gang hyungwon, kihyun, wonho and changkyun in the cafeteria of his college. "ughhh, minhyuk u've been pouting from the start of the Break" kihyun says. Wonho smiles and continues playing with the girl he had brought with him, can't really tell it's his girlfriend or no cause they keep changing. Hyungwon was reading a book in silence as usual. Changkyun replies to kihyun's comment "hyung spill it". Minhyuk groans "nothing much, I got punishment to write the essay 10 times, that brat Ms.christen.. expell her!!". Hyungwon says without even moving his eyes from the book "that's probably cause *u* did something to pissed her off". Minhyuk pouts even harder "I didn't". Kihyun scoffs "yeah u probably didn't even eat a chewing gum and stuck it in the girls hair who was sitting in front of u". Minhyuk gives him a glare "cause she annoyed me". Kihyun says "yeah cause she only said 'can u plzz be a bit quieter I can't concentrate' ". Minhyuk shrugs him. Kihyun continues "that girls probably never gonna sit in front of u, bitch she had pretty black and long hair u should have considered it". Minhyuk rolls his eye "she should have known not to act smart". Kihyun scoffs back "and u should have know she had rights cause it was a freaking class not your playroom ". Minhyuk grabs him by his shoulder and looks at him in the eye "are.u. my. Friend.really". Kihyun shrugs his hand "not in stupid matters, u simply spoil ur name minhyuk". Minhyuk pouts like a baby and sits back in annoyance. Kihyun sighs. A girl was passing by their table, she had worn pretty cute knee high socks. Minhyuk grins and says loud "nice knee highs there" he winks at the girl. The girl squeels and hides her face blushing and walking away. Minhyuk laughs at her reaction. Wonho also was looking at the girl "hmmmm, yea she was pretty good.... my type". The girl beside him pouts "yah! I am here u know". Wonho raises an eyebrow "so..". The girl gets up in annoyance and leaves. Wonho give her a 'wats wrong" look. Hyungwon laughs his eyes still on his book. Wonho says "wat!?!!". Changkyun rolls his eyes "that 'wat' u should sit and think on ur own.. probably". Wonho pouts and sits back like minhyuk. Minhyuk patts his thighs "it's alright bro~". Wonho 'hmfff' pout not leaving his face. Kihyun says "don't u dare encourage him minhyuk. Hoseok! Better get ur shit together, don't u think ur getting more and more spoilt day by day" he says. Wonho and minhyuk give each other a knowing smile and then says in sync "ok, Amma! Calm down". Kihyun smacks their head "u'll aishhh, I can't even have peace with ull now". Changkyun grabs his shoulder "chill, baby". Kihyun looks at him And calms down abit "u see how their acting..". Wonho and minhyuk smirks "uh uh uh how cute" they say and start laughing gaining another wack from kihyun. Changkyun gives them a look and that's for them to understand that it's enough... so they shut up, even though changkyun was younger he was really more matured then minhyuk and wonho, let alone he rarely smiled so he looked scary, but minhyuk and wonho knew he wasn't a bad person. They were especially shocked when changkyun and kihyun got together, they never expected it, but now that they see kihyun was always proud of Changkyun and needed changkyun almost everywhere and changkyun was more than happy to be with him, they were perfect together.. meant to be, they were openly in a relationship and most of them envied their love. Since the girl had left, wonho was bored and found hyungwon to irritate he wasn't allowing him to read, enjoying how annoyed hyungwon was getting. "can u stop it" Hyungwon says stern. Wonho pouts "but I am bored pay more attention to me". Hyungwon rolls his eyes, he knew though he can't ever resist wonho's cuteness. "Ugh, really wat do u want me to do". Wonho grins but says nothing. Hyungwon places his book down "wat!?!! It's pissing now" even tho he found the grin cute, he could stare at it for ages. Wonho laughs "nothing, I was only annoying u". Minhyuk says "god hoseok don't annoy him". Wonho pouts "but......" Minhyuk says "no butts". Wonho laughs at the comment. Hyungwon goes back to his book and gives wonho a smile which goes unseen by him and then continues reading. 

♣

Minhyuk stretches and says his goodbye to everyone before leaving for his next class. Kihyun and changkyun were Math majors so they had different classes at times. He was walking to his class when he sees shownu with his twin friends. He smirks and passes by shownu like a diva and then pushes shownu by the shoulder. Shownu stumbles a little and looks at minhyuk pissed, who sticks his tongue out and enters the class. Shownu fists his hand "that's bitchy". Jooheon rolls his eyes "do u'll ever stop". jinho nods at jooheons comment. Shownu looks at him and says "with him I don't think so".

Minhyuk was sitting at the back bench and playing with his pen with a super bored expression. "Lee minhyuk!!! It will be better if u pay more attention to me then the pen" Ms.christen says. "it's more attractive" Minhyuk says not so loud but most of them hear it and start giggling. Ms.christen flares her nose "wat did u say!?!". "I am sryy ma'am" Minhyuk says fake smiling. Ms. Christen sighs and continues cause she knew it's no use talking to the lee minhyuk "anyways, Soo I was telling u'll some seniors are gonna monitor the class cause I am busy with the up coming fest, better behave urselfs". "okay" everybody says and Ms.christen leaves the class, while two other people enter. Shownu and jooheon looks at the class and shownu says "ok so as u'll heard we will be handling u'll, do whatever u'll want that doesn't cause us trouble" he sits on the teachers chair. Jooheon sits on the table. Half of the girls were squeeling looking at shownu. Minhyuks scoffs "u!! Can't even leave me in college". Shownu see's from where that noise came, he smirks and says "Lee minhyuk~". Minhyuk gets up banging table "son hyunwoo!". "u'd better sit down now, u don't wanna get a detention right, *Amma* will be angry". Minhyuk grits his teeth he's right he sits down banging. Shownu smirks and gets up walking to minhyuk, he grabs minhyuks chin and makes him face him "tsk tsk someone can't hold his anger now". Minhyuk shrugs shownu's hand looks at the opposite side avoiding him. Shownu walks back to the teachers chair and sits down, playing with his hands, but his attention was completely on minhyuk's every action. A girl beside minhyuk turns to him and says "yah, minhyuk-ah is he ur brother, so handsome, introduce me to him". Minhyuk scoffs irritated, he was done with shownu's fanclub "his type is not big boobs" he says sticking his tongue out. The girls smacks his head "bitch, don't u talk to much". Minhyuk winces "wat, if ur so interested go by urself". The girl pouts and looks back not wanting to argue with bratty minhyuk. A few minutes had passed and minhyuk was already feeling itchy to irritate shownu. He smirks and tears a peice of paper and then scribbles something on it throwing it on shownu's face. The shownu was attentive enough to get a good catch, he smirks with the paper in his hand. All the girls start hooting, "shownu oppa~ ur so cool!" Someone manages to scream. Minhyuk just rolls his eyes in annoyance. Shownu didn't bother to answer, he opened the paper and read fucker. He looks at minhyuk, who was sitting all smug, now smirking, shownu smirks back and then tells Jooheon to give a pen. "U seriously gonna get involved in this bullshit" Jooheon asks disbelieving. Shownu shrugs "u think I'll give up to him, I'll die but not loose to him". Jooheon rolls his eyes "and there's nothing to even win in this shownu". Shownu 'tsks' "just give me a pen man". Jooheon sighs but anyways hands a pen to shownu before removing his psp and playing. Shownu raises an eyebrow "I wonder how u don't get caught". Jooheon grins and shownu sighs scribbling something on the paper and then throwing it at minhyuk's face, seems minhyuk wasn't paying attention, the paper hits his head and falls on the table. The class starts laughing, looks like all are interested in wat is written in the paper but nobody asks. Minhyuk squints his eyes at shownu before opening the paper bitch, god who doesn't call him a bitch. Minhyuk grits his teeth and scribbles something. Shownu was smirking he caught the paper again perfectly, again getting the squeels from girls . Minhyuk rolls his eyes and bangs the table "just do it once more and watch me". Everybody becomes silent, shownu smirks.. Thsi is tje only thing he is thankfull the minhyuk did.. He opens the paper and smiles, scribbling something again. It had been 10 mins one peice of paper filled with bad mouthing, flying from here to there all eyes only on the paper flying. Minhyuk was finally loosing when he saw baby loser he tore that paper, he picked his pen and threw it at shownu. Shownu catches the pen and throws it back at minhyuk only for minhyuk to get hit the nose, he didn't intend for it to hit minhyuk but well it did. All started laughing hard. Minhyuk winces in pain and looks at shownu who was wiggling his eyebrows, though he got cautious of minhyuk's nose that turned Abit red now. He gets up and walks to shownu in rage he grabs his collar "u u!!!......." shownu grabs his hand on the collar an shrugs it "now u don't wanna pick a fight with me". Minhyuk fists his hand and was about to punch shownu when a guy sitting near the door tells "shhhh, ms.christen is coming". Minhyuk was going to go back to his place when shownu caught him "really now ur running away". Minhyuk tries to get out of his grip "leave me, don't u hear him, Ms.christen is coming". Shownu raises an eyebrow "so wat? If u want me to leave u, tell plzzzz~". Minhyuk scoffs never. The guys screams "shit, she's near minhyuk!". Minhyuk grits his teeth "ok, plz". He says stern. Shownu pouts "not like this, more cute". Minhyuk fists his hand and sighs then smiles cutely "plzzzz~". Shownu was taken aback by his cuteness his heart almost skips a bit, till then minhyuk gets out of his grip and runs to his place. Ms.christen enters the class "ah thank u shownu-ah, Jooheon-ah u'll really handled the class well, especially with a student like Lee minhyuk!" She says eyeing minhyuk. Minhyuk scoffs. Shownu smirks at him and then looks at ms.christen "no problem Ms. He's easy to handle" he says leaves the class with Jooheon bowing. Minhyuk looked at the retreating figure gritting his teeth. Ms.christens eyes widen "really, i cant beleive it". The class starts screaming "yess, ms. 100% easy for shownu hyung". Minhyuk screams "yah!!". Ms.christen shouts "okay!! Silence". 

♣

Hyungwon was sitting in the class when wonho entered, as soon as he appeared girls were all drooling. Wonho was looking through the class when he smiled at someone, seems he didn't notice hyungwon yet. Hyungwon looked at the direction to who he was smiling. He squints his eyes and then remembers it's the girl from the cafeteria, with pretty knee highs don't tell me she so easily fell for wonho! She gets up and goes to him blushing. Hyungwon was jealous, so he bangs the book on the table to get wonho's attention unintentionally. Wonho looks from where the noise came "ah hyungwon-ah!" He says. Hyungwon internally smirks but pretends not to hear him. Wonho pouts and walks to hyungwon leaving the girl there "yah! Wonho" The girl says. Wonho turns and tells "wat I am talking to my friend". Hyungwon looks at him yeah sure friend, my ass u only come to me when ur bored, we aren't even friends. Wonho smiles and places his hands at the sides of hyungwons table grinning "wat are u doing". Hyungwon rolls his eyes "can't u see for urself". Wonho pouts and shifts the books and sits on the table "always with books pay attention to me, it's a free lecture u should enjoy". Hyungwon raises an eyebrow "how do u know it's a free lecture". Wonho smirks and points at the girl still standing. Hyungwon looks at the girl, although he wanted to smirk at her but she looked raged "u should probably go to her now" he says unwilling. Wonho pouts and then looks at the girl "u can come to me next time i am busy now". The girl scoffs "there's never a next time, fucking embarrassed me" She walks out of the class. Wonho says puzzled "wat did I do". Hyungwon rolls his eyes yeah u never called her, I am sure to just fuck and then leave her cliffhanger, u need awards for it, and yet u don't know wat u do he takes his books in the hand and starts reading. Wonho peeps in his book "wat are u reading". Hyungwon says eyes not leaving his book "something that u don't". Wonho pouts "boring I should have gone with the girl". Hyungwon looks at him "I never told u to stay" and then looks at the book again. Wonho pouts when the bell rings. Hyungwon looks at him "u should leave now before the teacher comes". Wonho says "ok" Pouting and was leaving, when Hyungwon calls him "yah! Thanks for keeping me unwanted company". Wonho grins and waves a goodbye leaving. Hyungwon looks at his book, no more concentrating on the content but the way wonho grins cute.

♣

Minhyuk's classes where almost over just one more and he'd be done for the day, but he was really pissed about the event today and was clear in bunking this last class and probably drag wonho with him to go roam somewhere anywhere, he needed to cool down. While he was walking in the hall way thinking about stuffs, someone grabs his arms and already started pulling him, he's taken aback "shownu wtf!!, leave me, wat are u doing". Shownu rolls his eyes "I know u won't come with me on ur own, so i might as well drag u with me". Minhyuk grits his teeth and tries to shrug shownu, but shownu is to strong. Minhyuk then retorts to biting shownu's arm, shownu just winces at the pain but continues to drag minhyuk. He takes minhyuk into the room and pushes him in front of him, minhyuk looks around and says "why have u brought me to the infirmary". Shownu sighs and says "stay right where ur standing or else I'll bombard ur class and embarrass u". Minhyuk scoffs "no". Shownu glares at him. Minhyuk glares back shownu walks up to minhyuk, since minhyuk was shorter he felt small in front of shownu especially at such short distance so he stands on his heals to compete, shownu wanted to laugh at minhyuks childish act but rolls his eyes "just stay here". He walks to the infirmarys cupboard and removes an ointment and walks back to minhyuk. Minhyuk eyes him "wat is this, are u planning on killing me with an ointment I swear it won't work, I am telling I already have a note in my drawer where I have specified that if I die it's u who killed me". Shownu looks at minhyuk disbelieving "seriously minhyuk, I don't get it wats ur problem with me". Minhyuk says "wat I am taking precautions is it bad". Shownu decides to ignore his kiddishness, he grabs his arm and makes minhyuk look straight at him, he removes some ointment in his hand and applys it on minhyuks nose. Minhyuk looks at him, somehow minhyuk felt flustered but will never! admit that shownu was looking so sexy and manly right now, even the way his touch on minhyuks nose felt soft and soothing. Shownu looks at him "now u can go, I just don't want ur nose to be swollen, Amma will probably be worried". Minhyuk says "I could do that on my own". Shownu sighs "ok". Minhyuk says irritated "wat ok" he doesn't like shownu cuts his fights short he feels that he has lost even though shownu does'nt fight back, no fun. Shownu ignores him and keeps the ointment back before leaving the Infirmary he tells minhyuk "ur anyways not going to attend the last lecture, so u might as well go pick mi sun up from yunyuns (mi sun's friend) house" he really was happy that mi sun had called him, but his sad life he had a lecture and it was very important, good that he met minhyuk on the way. Minhyuk raises an eyebrow "why did she call u and not me then and how u know i am bunking?". Shownu rolls his eyes "cause her bratty brother has time to be online on watsapp but not pick up his phone.. As for bunking when do u not". Minhyuk pouts annoyed "then u go since she called u". Shownu says "she'll simply be waiting I got another lecture I can't miss". Minhyuk says "ok I'll go" shownu waves and leaves. This is the reason minhyuk never liked shownu, shownu was a good boy while minhyuk was a bad boy, always to be compared with shownu makes minhyuk feel so low of himself, shownu is always a cool, loved handsome boy while minhyuk is just and extra character to shownu's life book, Minhyuk sighs and leaves the infirmary to go pick his sister. 


	3. Chapter 3

"ughhh, when is shownu hyung going to come" mi sun says while Pouting, she was waiting for shownu to arrive at her frnds house. A bike comes and stops just inches near her. "Oh my God, idiot u could have hit me are u insane don't u know how to ride" she says eyes wide out of fear. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and removes his helmet "sister, I am a pro in biking". Mi sun sighs and asks "wat are u doing here, where's shownu hyung". Minhyuk says "not even Happy to see ur brother, huh". Mi sun rolls her eyes "he's way better, no wonders I was feeling he was taking so much time". Minhyuk scoffs "he's busy so he send me, now get on or else I'll leave u here". Mi sun sticks her tongue out before getting on the bike. Minhyuk shrugs and puts a helmet on her abit roughly, mi sun puts at that. He puts his helmet on as well "ready, catch me tight I won't go slow". Mi sun says "yes! That's the only thing I like in u". Minhyuk smirks and rides of in full speed. 

♣

"Can I come over bro" Jooheon says pouting, he had a maths assignment to do and nobody else but shownu could help him the Best. Shownu says "really, joonnie u should be more independent". Jooheon starts whining "plzz, plzz shownu this will be the last time, see this time i am coming with u to do the homework". Shownu says "ok ok let's go, remember behave urselfs self it's ur first time there". Jooheon nods smiling he looks at his twin "u wanna tag along Jin". Jinho nods a no and shows him, a manga. Jooheon nods "okay then enjoy yr manga". Jinho smiles and leaves. Shownu says "i can never get used to his silence its... Akward!". He shrugs and says "anyways lets head home" .

Shownu enters the house when he hears loud voice coming from the living room, he sighs "it's the brat". Jooheon laughs "u'll seem more like a competent couple". Shownu scoffs "my ass couple, I won't even keep him as a pet". Jooheon rolls his eyes "Does'nt seem so". Shownu shrugs and walks to his living room. Minhyuk was eating fries and laughing looking at the television screen. Shownu comes in between of him and the screen, Minhyuk tilts his head and pushes shownu "move!". Shownu doesn't move, minhyuk 'tsks' and looks at him annoyed. "Wat!?!??". Shownu says "can u decrease the volume, me and jooheon need to study now". Minhyuk smiles and says sure. Shownu raises and eyebrow, he was confused with minhyuks reaction "o-okay". He says and moves going to his room with Jooheon. Minhyuk See's the shownu had walked to his room. He smirks and takes the remote in his hand increasing the volume more.   
Shownu was just gonna settle on his bed when he heard the volume increase, he sighs "that bitch, I knew he had something in mind". Jooheon sighs "I guess we should have gone to my house". Shownu looks at him "u start I'll teach him some manners and come". Jooheon nods and shownu leaves the room. 

Minhyuk was smirking thinking of shownu's reactions, when shownu walks to him and grabs the remote switching the TV of "I just asked u to decrease the volume, but u didn't, so u brought this upon u". Minhyuk scoffs and gets up trying to get the remote from shownu's hand, but shownu was talk and minhyuk couldn't reach. Minhyuk sticks his tongue out to shownu and climbs the sofa and goes to Grab the remote when shownu moves back, Minhyuk looses his balance and falls, grabbing shownu by his shoulder. Shownu gets Abit off balance but gets his stans back. Minhyuk's face was just inches away from shownu's, both looking at each other wide eyed. After a second Minhyuk comes back to reality and pushes shownu by gaining his Stan back on the sofa. Shownu sighs "will u decrease the volume or not". Minhyuk scoffs "no". Shownu walks to him, since minhyuk was standing on the sofa he looked more taller than shownu, he smirks the feeling is good. Shownu lifts his head a little to look at minhyuk in the eye "get down". Minhyuk says "no". Shownu grabs him and picks him up on his shoulder before placing him Down on the sofa, Minhyuk was so light for shownu he could literally play basketball with him. Minhyuk pouts and folds his hands on his chest. Shownu wanted to laugh at how kiddish he is, and he knew one thing that will make minhyuk listen to him "please~ Minhyuk can u watch it at low volume". Minhyuk looks at him and the smirks flaring his nose "okay". Shownu smiles and hands the remote to minhyuk. 

Jooheon was sitting in the room waiting for shownu to arrive, when suddenly the door opens "hyung~~ I got some work with u". Mi sun enters and sees Jooheon sitting here so handsome she starts drooling . "Umm if ur talking about shownu he's gone down". Mi sun grins "k~ thank u, I'll go down now". Jooheon nods. Before leaving mi sun asks Jooheon "umm, wats ur name by the way...". Jooheon says "oh I am Jooheon". Mi sun smiles and says "nice to meet u, I am mi sun". Jooheon nods smiling and mi sun leaves the room. She runs to her room and grabs her pillow before screaming in it. "Ugshehw sooooo handsome". She calls her friend to tell about Jooheon. 

Shownu was going to his room when hears mi sun talking on the phone excitedly with someone, he stops near her door to listen when he hears ofcourse I like a little gayishh boys shownu's mind goes crazy so she likes a bit gayishh boys he walks back to his room in deep thinking. 

Shownu enters his room and sits down beside Jooheon still dazed. Jooheon calls him three times before finally moving his hand in front if shownu's face "shownu!! U alright". Shownu says "ah yeah". Jooheon settles back "wat the hell were u thinking". Shownu rubs the back of his neck "say joonie, how to be a bit gayishh". Jooheon looks at him wide eyed "wat the fuck is up with u now". Shownu shrugs him "just answer me". Jooheon sighs "well I don't know". Shownu pouts "ughhh, girls types are really a mess". Jooheon grabs his shoulder "u like a girl, and u never told me!". Shownu shrugs "just a Small crush". Jooheon sighs "really now why are u asking to be gay then". Shownu looks at him in the eye and leans abit "cause she likes gayish boys". Jooheon pushes him "the fuck type is that, how did u even fall for her". Shownu rolls his eyes "whatever ur no help". Jooheon says "I won't help u in this". Shownu sighs "kk let's study before that brat comes up with something else to trouble". Jooheon laughs "u'll are a fun pair". Shownu kicks him "pair my ass". Jooheon pouts "kk lets get back to studying". Shownu nods and they continue with their studies. 

♣

Hyungwon was sitting in a cafe and reading a book as usual. Wonho had just entered the cafe and he spotted hyungwon. "Wonnie!". He says and goes an takes a seat beside hyungwon. Hyungwon smiles at him and looks back at the book, whenever he's near wonho his heart beats. Wonho pouts "ur always on the books can u at least look at me when ur in a cafe". Hyungwon laughs "and wat do I do looking at u". Wonho says "umm, maybe just take in my beauty". Hyungwon rolls his eyes "so full of yourself". Wonho grins and grabs the book placing it down "just talk to me then". Hyungwon really wanted to talk to wonho, like a normal conversation, they never had one and so this was all new for him. "Umm, then wat do u wanna talk". Wonho looks around then at the book "vampires!". Hyungwon raises an eyebrow "really". Wonho grins why not " I love vampires". Hyungwon laughs "wat do u know abt them then?". Wonho says "hmmm.. that they drink blood, can't go out in the sun". Hyungwon leans on the table "and let me tell u they can only consume blood, water and alcohol". Wonhos eyes were sparkling "really now, that means they might only be peeing". Hyungwon laughs "no they don't pee or pop". Wonhos eyes widen "wtf, really that's Soo.... Wierd". Hyungwon smiles at him "they almost dead wonho their body doesn't function, so peeing and pooping is not a possibility". Wonho sits back in shock. Hyungwon laughs at his reaction "chill, u don't have to wrry that much". The guys comes and places hyungwons order. Hyungwon thanks the guy and then sips the coffee, a few minutes had past and wonho was still in shock". Hyungwon pats his shoulder "wats wrong". Wonho says "I thought I was a vampire". Hyungwon almost spits his coffee and starts laughing. Wonho pouts "wat.... When I did bite people's neck it left blood and I even sucked some, so I thought maybe I am a vampire, that's why always wore full clothes before coming out". Hyungwon Bursts in another feat of laughter. Suddenly wonho's face turns soft. Hyungwon composes himself "w-wat??". Wonho's grins "it's the first time ur so open, it's cute, u should be like this more". Hyungwon blushes and shrugs wonho "just go and get something to eat u haven't ordered yet". Wonho says "oh yeah" and gets up to go and order. Hyungwon touches his cheeks stop blushing u idiot. 

Shownu sighs and gets up from the bed, to go for a shower, he ons the tap and let's water rush through his body, he didn't get proper sleep the whole night thinking about mi sun's guy type oh god how should I be a bit gayishh now he sighs again ugh, shownu wat are u Even thinking just let it go, being gayish just for her seems to much he shoves his thoughts aways before finishing his shower.   
He walks down to the dinning table to have breakfast. Usually it's mi sun who makes breakfast for them, cause minhyuk's parents are always busy and mi sun like to do cooking, but today shownu spots minhyuk in the kitchen fumbling with something in the hand. Shownu found it cute wat The hell are u thinking idiot he's a devil he walks and sits at the dining table smirking. Minhyuk hears the sound of the chair shifting, "ah mi sun-ah, ur back, idiot! u took long, I am hungry make me something, I don't Know how to cook". He says fumbling with the stuffs on the counter. Shownu laughs and minhyuk turns in shock to see him sitting there "wat the fuck!" he tells. Shownu rolls his eyes "wat~". Minhyuk greets his teeth "nothing" he places the stuffs back at the table "I am going out for breakfast, mi sun isn't there at home" he says, but stops at shownu's response "I know u don't have money left, probably wasted on shitty stuffs". Minhyuk bangs the table "so!?!". Shownu rolls his eyes "queitly sit down. I can at least make an egg with toast bread". Minhyuk wait for a minute before giving up and sitting down, frowning like a baby. Shownu says "and the end of the day u always give in". Minhyuk sticks his tongue out "fuck u". Shownu rolls his eyes, but then remembered wat mi sun said, out of curiousity he asks "hey, are into..... g-guy's". Minhyuk blushes yeah he was bisexual, but how did shownu know "wat are u talking Abt!?!" Shownu smirks "shit ur blushing, I can't... believe this". Minhyuk gets up "this us enough" and starts walking out, when shownu grabs him by his wrist "kk.. I was kidding just sit down". Minhyuk starts wiggling to get out of his grip, but it results in minhyuk stumbling into shownu's chest cause shownu pulled him near. Minhyuk was blushing he also didn't know why maybe it's because of wat shownu said earlier. Shownu looks at the guys in his arms god he's so small and petty he heart felt a pang the fuck, shownu... No, it was because he resembles mi sun alot, yeah that's it. Mi sun walks on them and her eyes widen "wat.the.fuck.is.going.on". Don't tell me they... They are gay!!!! Oml my feels I can't take this, stay calm mi sun stay calm. Minhyuk hears her and pushes shownu away "the hell, it's nothing like ur...". But before he could continue shownu pulls him in again smiling and rubbing circles around his shoulder, which obviously minhyuk thought that he was teasing but little did he know shownu was doing this because mi sun like gayish men. "the fuck... ". Minhyuk says and shownu ignores him, responding to mi sun "ummmm... Trying get along mi sun". Min sun was internally screaming she obviously is seeing shownu's action I think I might die she grins "okay!! Then... I'll get going, shownu hyung fighting!!". Minhyuk says "yah!! Don't u dare believe him, u-u think we get along!!". Shownu smiles "no worries mi sun-ah, fighting!". Mi sun giggles and leaves the room. Minhyuk pushes shownu harshly "u u u ..... Ughhh, be far!!". He says and walks out of the house pissed. Shownu sighs and sits at the dinning table I am sure he'll get back to me for this.

♣

Minhyuk was sitting in a cafe waiting for wonho to arrive, his only savior when he's broke. The scene from before repeating in his head, he growns and shakes his head "Ughh, the fuck was he thinking". He feels someone tap his shoulder "u alright bro". Minhyuks turns back to see wonho "nothing duh... ". Wonho sits in front of him and raises an eyebrow "doesn't seem like nothing". Minhyuk leans in on the table and asks "u know shownu right". Wonho nods "yup he's ur cousin right". Minhyuk bangs the table "yess that brat". Wonho was abit taken aback "yeah so watt him?". Minhyuk leans in to whisper in wonho's ears "i think he knows i am bi, he asked me today do i like guys!". Wonho giggles "thats wierd why did he ask this suddenly". Minhyuk sits back pouting "thats watt i dont know". Wonho thinks for a while "maybe hes a confused gay" he smirks. Minhyuk almost shouts "what!??!!!!". Wonho shuts his mouth with his hand "th fuck chill, i am just assuming u know". Minhyuk removes his hand and starts thinking "now that u mention he does really doesn't have a girlfriend also". Wonho raises an eyebrow at him "how do u know that?". Minhyuk says "just like that only ahahahh". Wonho grins "really... Or.. Are u". Minhyuk smacks him "fuck u.. Thats not possible okay" he turns around "watever we should order i am damn hungry". Wonho says rolling his eyes "yeah yeah of course the bills on me". Minhyiks grins "u know me well" he winks and gets up to give his order. 

Hyungwon walks in the cafe and spots wonho "wonho?". Wonho turns around "ah hyungwon ah sit down here minhyuk is just coming" he grins. Hyungwom takes a seat. Wonho says "do u want to order anything the treats on me". Hyungwon says "ah no thanks". Womho nags "oh come on, chill na". Hyungwon says "okay then americano it is". Wonho nods "americano, done." he texts minhyuk, he gets the text and looks back waving his hand at hyungwon. Hyungwon waves back smiling. Minhyuk comes with a big hot chocolate, an americano, and a hot coffee "here everybodies order" he sits down and quickly grabs his hot chocolate starting to hog. Hyungwon chuckles and takes his americano. Wonho takes his hot coffee and comments "watt a dog". Minhyuk looks at him pouting hot chocolate spread on his mouth "ub..betteb..donb...callb mb thab.." and goes back to hogging. Wonho and hyungwom give each other a knowing look and start giggle. Minhyuk looks on top again "whatb". wonho says "uhh.. Nothing". Minhyuks pouts but goes back to eating enjoying his hot chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Currently minhyuk and wonho were standing right behind the wall of the college backyard, spying on shownu. Minhyuk had nagged wonho to help him get full proof that shownu is gay.. So here they are keeping tabs of everything shownu did. "yah!! Bend a little i can't see him" wonho pushes minhyuk down. Minhyuk says in whispers "shhh, he'll hear u". Wonho smirks "do you think they are dating.. ". Minhyuk was only glaring at the two hugging figures "hugging is normal wonho! Dont we do it to" he says feeling something wierd at the pit of his stomach. Wonho just nods "but, we are here to find proof.. So should we note this?". Minhyuk says "shh, it has been noted... Dont wrry i noted everything in his book. Wonho stares at him surprised "woahhh.. You are fast". Minhyuk gives him annoyed face "will u shut up!".wonho pouts and then continues looking in the front, minhyuk does the same.

Shownu had felt wierd the whole day.. As if someone is following him. He tried to ignore the evil aura around and planned to go feed the rabbits in the backyard after his last lecture ends. Just when he was done feeding the rabbits, mingyu walks up to him "hey buddy" and hugs him, mingyu has always been a one to show physical affection so it wasn't new for shownu. Shownu hugs him back patting his back... He grits his eyebrows still feeling as if someones watching him. Mingyu pushes back "you got free time today bud!! We are going out for drinks, woozi is down since hoshi is gone for trip with his parents". Shownu thinks "umm? Sure i don't have anything else do to anyways". Mingyu patts his shoulders and then says "see you then at seungcheols bar". Shownu nods smiling and mingyu leaves. 

Kihyun was walking with his hands slung around changkyuns arms. Changkyun was giving plain glares at the two figures poping their butts out grabbing the wall, he points there "look.. People are really wierd". Kihyun looks at were changkyun is pointing "hmm?" he squints his eyes "those people look very familiar" he starts walking towards them, changkyun follows behind like a puppy.   
Kihyun patts wonhos shoulder "hey!!". Wonho flinches and falls on minhyuk and instinctively minhyuk falls on the ground "ugh!!" he winces in pain "get up you fat ass you will kill me!" he scoffs. Wonho quickly gets up "sorry sorry". Kihyun asks "what are you both doing?". Minhyk sits up patting the dust on his clothes away "none of your business, ki". Kihyun raises an eyebrow annoyed. "i'll tell you what they were doing". Wonho and minhyuks eyes pop out looking at shownu. Kihyun looks at shownu "wow i can't believe minhyuk would do anything with you, shownu". Shownu smiles "no kihyun, they were stalking ME". Minhyuks trying to cover up "what.. No.. We were exercising". He stands up quickly amd looks at wonho "r-right wonho!". Wonho nods hesitantly "yeah!!" he shows off his muscles "exercising". Shownu rolls his eyes "i would believe you both if i would be feeling that idiotic aura around me.. That aura screamt minhyuk!". Minhyuk scoffs pointing a finger at him "hey!! Tell something about me again and see!". Wonho grabs minhyuk back by his collar and pulls him away "i'll take him out". Minhyuk shakes in wonhos grip "leave me wonho!! Let me take him face to face!". Wonho drags him out "shut up!! You will only cause us more trouble!!". Minhyuk pouts and then shrugs wonhos hand on his collar walking out pouting at him. Wonho sighs and follows him. 

Shownu sighs sure he will be back of me for revenge... I should be careful he thinks while walking to his last class. jinho was sitting and studying something, shownu smiles and patts his shoulder "watcha doing?". Jinho looks at him and says "jooheons homework". Shownu sighs "that guy!! Really uses u!!". Jinho doesn't say anything and just looks at shownu. Shownu sighs "are you even normal?!!". Jooheon walks to them and says "whats up guys?". He high fives with jinho who as usual plainly high fives him back. Shownu grabs the books from jinhos hand and gives it to jooheon "you better do this on your own if you want any help from me!". Jooheon pouts "but when he is ready to do my homework!! Whats the problem!!". Shownu grabs all his stuff and patts jooheons shoulder "its for your own good joonie". Jooheon whines but he knows shownu means what he says.

Shownu was walking out of college when he sees mi sun standing 8n the infront, he squints his eyes and walks to her "mi sun?". She flinches and smiles at shownu "ah hyung~ you scared me!". Shownu says "what are you doing here?". Mi sun grins "ah hyung you know your friend? I wanna see him". Shownu says "you mean jooheon? Why?". Mi sun blushes playing with her hair "b-because i like him". Shownu feels a thousand arrows stab him "why?!!! U dont even know him?". Mi sun says with dreamy eyes "so i want to know him!!". Shownu sighs feels rejected he says "mi sun your acting kiddish!!". Mi sun pouts "i am serious about him hyung!!". Shownu feels almost dead by now. Mi sun sees jooheon coming out and runs to him. Shownu sees her clinging to jooheon but jooheon looks at her in disbelieve and then looks at shownu. Shownu just smiles at him and leaves doesnt want to mi suns heart to break so he has to accept that he has no chance. He quitely goes to his house.

Minhyuk was seated on wonhos lap pouting angrily. Wonho whines "minhyuk~ get up its been an hour my legs feel numb!!" minhyuk looks at him with holded hands "who told you to drag me!! I could have shown him who i am!!". Wonho sighs and apoligises for a 100th time in an hour. Minhyuk still doesnt feel convenced. Hyungwon walks to them and looking at he feels his heart squeeze in jealousy. Yes! He was jealous even though he knows that minhyuk and wonho are just good buddies but he cant help but feels this. Wonho sees hyungwon standing behind so he calls him "hyungwon help me~ help get his ass off me!!". Minhyuk looks at hyungwon pouting "wonnie dont you dare.. He took shownus side today!!". Hyungwon sighs and tries to ignore hiw kiddish they can get he tells minhyuk "minnie get off him please he seems to regret it ok?". Minhyuk pouts harder and gives one look at wonho "this is the last time next time imma just dead ass make kihyun and changkyun sit on you!!". He gets off and wonho whines in relief. Hyungwon sits beside wonho and suddenly wonho lays his head on hyungwons shoulder "ahh~~ thank you hyungwon for saving my life". Minhyuk smirks and gives hyungwon a wink before disappearing like a ghost from there. Hyungwon blushes at this and looks down at his lap. Wonho tilts his head and looks at him "what is wrong?". Hyungwon nods a no "n-nothing". Wonho pouts confused. Hyungwon looks at him and almost was gonna confess his feeling out but kihyun and changkyun walk to them as kihyun smirks saying "guys i have got a plan". They all look at him curiously.   
Minhyuk was trapped on purpose currently pouting cause he had to dress up like a girl cause of some stupid ass game kihyun made him play and since he lost here he was at the club dresses up oh so cutely. Wonho pulls his cheeks "fuck minhyuk your so cute i wanna eat you". Minhyuk rolls his eyes "be far the evil!! ". Wonho laughing enjoying his time teasing minhyuk. Not that kihyun and changkyun had left this opportunity but they got to busy making out and are a currently gone to god knows where to process further. Hyungwon standing at the side didn't like what wonhos talking but he had to agree minhyuk did really slay over here than all the girls and looked exactly like his sister mi sun. 

Shownu was to tired of life and chasing his unrequited love and after seeing mi sun running after his best friend jooheon its even worst so here he was at the club all drunk and wasted sitting at a corner. 

Minhyuk spotted the discomfort in hyunwons behavior because of wonhos action so he decides to leave them alone and go get a drink. Walking to the counter he sees the last person he would wanna see dressed like this... He rolled his eyes and just thought of ignoring him so he goes and gets a drink. 

Shownu looks at the girl beside him and he grabs her shoulder "mi sun? What are you doing here? ". Minhyuk looks at him puzzled as he says "get your hands of me fucker its me.. Minhyuk!! ". Shownu blinks and then he laughs standing up "dont lie i know its you mi sun... Why why did you choose jooheon over me.. Was i not good for you? ". Something in minhyuks stomach churns not because he now knows that mi sun likes someone but because shownu has feelings for this sister. He looks down doesnt know what to say. Suddenly shownu grabs his face "hey listen to me!!". Minhyuk blinks surprised. Shownu kisses him and slides his hand around his waist instinctively. Minhyuk freezes at his spot doesn't know what to do, he tries to push him off but that only makes shownu bring him closer deepening the kiss. Minhyuk tries to resist him but eventually stops shownu is to good at kissing. Shownu breaks the kiss and look at him "why don't you choose me?". Minhyuk looks at him in tears he doesn't even know why is crying, he just slaps shownu and runs out of the club he cant see anyone right now he doesn't want to see anyone. Shownu just stands there stunded.   
Shownu wakes up with a sharp pain in his head.. He blinks few time adjusting to the light scaning the place which is probably not his room. He sits up quickly and looks around "where am i?". Jooheon was sitting beside him playing a video game "heaven". Shownu looks at the side and rolls his eyes, but his head starts to spin so he grabs it with his hand. Jooheon says "who told you to get so drunk at night, huh?!!.... ". Shownu says "sorry man, just i was.. Not feeling good". Jooheon sighs "do you know what you did yesterday?!!". Shownu looks at him questioning "what?". Jooheon laughs "you won't believe me!". Shownu asks him scared "what.. What did i do?!!". Jooheon looks at him "you made minhyuk cry for real in all these years you made him actually cry yesterday". Shownu looks at him wide eyed "what the actual fuck.. Why?.. I mean how?!!!". Jooheon says "i dont know i just heard.. Why are you so shocked didn't you want this?". Shownu sits sighing he thinks what did you do shownu? Think?!! Think?!! *flashback* fuck!! No!!! I kissed someone yesterday.. As far as i know it was mi sun... Of fuck what the actual fuck happened yesterday?!!!! Shownu gets up from jooheons bed and rushes out "bye joo.. I gotta go see you later. Jooheon screams from his bed "hey where are you going? ". But shownu already has left. 

Shownu rushes back home, but when he stands infront of the door he hesitates for his dear life.. What if he had kissed mi sun? For sure its a bye bye to his heart. But.. What if he kissed minhyuk? What would happen to him? He just prays for his safety and enters in quitely like a robber and then looks around.. The tv in the hall room was on he could hear it that means someone was there.. Who could it be? He thinks but yet tiptoes inside removing his shoes and peeps into the hall.. Mi sun was watching doraemon giggles to herself. He holds his breath and walks in greeting her "h-hi?". Mi sun looks at him and he sweared he felt his heart beat stop. Mi sun grins and says "where were u hyung?". Shownu blinks and screams in his head - s-so it was minhyuk!!!! -. Mi sun asks him "yah hyung what happened?". Shownu comes back from his trauma and shakes his head -no no it cant be minhyuk-he chucckles in his head -it must be some other girl.. Because.. It definitely was a girl!! - he looks at mi sun and says "nothing just ill talk later to u" he walks to hos room lost in his thoughts. Mi sun and looks at him confused "what is wrong with him? ". 

Shownu goes to his room but then stops and thinks for a while -i need to confirm- he starts to walk towards minhyuks room in a rush and opens the door without permission in mess but slowly just to peep. He sees that minhyuk was under his sheets fast asleep... So he quitely walks in on his tiptoes again and stands at the side of his bed. Minhyuk had rolled himself into a ball under his sheets so he wasnt visible. Shownu bends low and removes his sheet carefully off his face and his heart starts to beat faster minhyuk was! Dressed up as a girl... He did! Look like mi sun... So in short who shownu had kissed! Was minhyuk... Shownu gulps and removes minhyuks sheet more only making him wiggle in his sleep and chance his position, minhyuk was now facing shownu just an inch away. And shownu for the first time might have observed minhyuks face. He looked so... Flawless... And amazing even with the make up smuged all over.. He looked to petit and feminine... And just awsome.. Shownu shrugged his thoughts away then went back again to staring at minhyuks face he indeed must have cried because his eyes were puffed and red which was visible even with his eye make up. Shownu brought his hand upto his face and stroked away the dry tears on his cheeks... He wont deny he bullied minhyuk.. Sometimes a little too much... He wont deny he didnt like him because! Minhyuk also didn't like him.. They were always at each others neck... But right now he felt bad... Something inside made him want to hug minhyuk.. Maybe because he looked like mi sun? Yes that is it.. He convinces himself. By the time he was staring minhyuk had already gotten up and looked at shownu with wide eyes, it took him a minute to process whats happening and then he pushed shownu going backwards on his bed "what the actual fuck are u doing?!" shownu falls back and balances himself with his hands he was lost for words right now so he asks the only obvious question he had in his mind "did i kiss you?". Shownu blinks in surprise when he sees minhyuks eyes filled with tears as he says with his voice abit low and shaky "do... you think!! this is a... joke?". Shownu says "what?" confused, he doesn't know where minhyuk is getting too. Minhyuk wipes the tears off his eyes and looks like a lost puppy. Shownu gets that maternal instincts to hug minhyuk right now but he knows that he will get punched in his face and be kicked out of his room. Minhyuks lipz quicker as he says "u... U know im... I.. Im gay... That is why u teased me right? Fine! U win i dont wanna play these shitty games with you.. Leave me alone dont ever see my face... But please dont tell omma.. She wont be able to take it" he looks at shownu with teary eyes still. Shownu blinks harder... Like what what?!! Minhyuks gay?!! He is fucking gay?!! Gay minhyuk?!! Minhyuk gay?!! He he cant process what the actual fuck did minhyuk say and what shownu didn't tease him? He didn't even know he was gay? He gets up quickly as he tells minyuk "no. No. No ur thinking wrong? I.. what.. I didn't know u were... Gay? I just.. I lost my senses and thought u were mi sun.. Thats why i kissed you!". Minhyuk doesn't say anything and looks down. And shownu thinks again -shit did i just confess to minhyuk!! That i like his sister and want her like that?!!- he sits down on minhyuks bed in a rush "listen we are even now u have my secret and i have yours... So we both shut up and not interfere in each others matter". Minhyuk only nods and shownu swears for the first time lee minhyuk!!! Is ready to listen to him. He doesn't know why but he smiles and says "thanks". Minhyuk doesnt react just chews on his lower lips nervous because he was shy.. Now shownu knows that he is gay and its gonna be super awkward between them maybe shownu will even disgust him but why does he even care. Shownu as if reads minhyuks mind gets dangerously closer to minhyuk at which minhyuk only moves back almost at the edge of the bed. Shownu says "dont worry i don't disgust you infact i think.. Your pretty, you look.. Like mi sun". And minhyuk should feel happy now, right? but no instead he feels a sting in his heart because he was compared to his sister who shownu liked!! And something urges up in him and god knows why he said this but he says to shownu "u like my sister right.. And i look like her... So do u want to try it with me.. Maybe just imagine im her?". And he immediately regrets he ever said that.. Shownu blinks surprised did lee minhyuk just say that shownu is! Indeed allowed to touch him and kiss him and do things! To him?!!... Minhyuk feels the tension increase so he pushes shownu off by his shoulder and looks away "forget it.. I was just kidding". Shownu says "im in". And minhyuk looks at him wide eyed "wh-what? ". Shownu gets his hand up and strokes minhyuks face as he says looking into his eyes "ur face is soft". Minhyuk feels his breath getting heavy so he slightly parts his lips... He left happy.. Somehow even though he knew shownu didn't look at him like he was lee minhyuk.. He saw him as mi sun.. His sister! Shownus eyes fall to his lips "i dont remember how it felt too kiss you then" and he kisses him sucking on his lower lip alittle longer. And minhyuk feels wibbly wobbly all over... What is happening minhyuk was being kissed by the only guy he had kept out of his WANT list who liked his small sister!!! Shownu feels that minhyuk had gone stiff right now so he runs his hand down minhyuks chest and around his waist getting him closer to his body making sure minhyuk doesn't fall off the bed. Minhyuk only grabs his shoulders instinctively he wanted to push shownu away and rethink his decision because shownu was affecting him way too much. Shownu likes it the feel of minhyuks lips on his.. It was soft and smooth.. And tasted like lemon and honey and he just didn't want to leave it here so he slides his tongue in with the thought of wanting to taste him more. Minhyuk feels a shiver through he whole body and he squeezes his eyes shut.. His hand gives up on shownus shoulder just laying there numb. Shownu breaks the kiss and looks at minhyuk because he wasn't kissing shownu back.. Shownu wanted him to kiss him!! Minhyuk looks back at him with swollen lips breathing hard... Shownu kissed him a litte too longer. Shownu says "kiss me.. " and he doesn't know where he got the guts from to even say this because shownu would never say! This... He was never eager about all this but just kissing minhyuk drived him crazy he wanted more of minhyuk... Infact all. Minyuk blinks but obeys bending forward he hesitates for a moment but then kisses shownu. Getting on his knees hovering over shownus face his actions were only getting bolder... But he knew shownu wasn't kissing him! He was imagining his little sister right now wanting to kiss her and oh how shameless off a brother he was! He felt guilty... But he didn't want to stop he wanted shownu to give him attention! Even though it meant this way...   
Shownu kisses him back his head tilted up for more access and hands around minhyuks hips stroking it softly. After good two minutes they break the kiss to breath and minhyuk lays on forehead on shownus. Shownu closes his eyes processing what the hell was happening. Minhyuk moves back and gets down of the bed he knows.. He cant take it much further because shownu will! Eventually know that its minhyuk and not mi sun because they had! Different... For a second he wished he was mi sun.. Then shownu would! Kiss him! Like that for who he is.. But he shrugged that thought away he pulls his skirt down a little adjusting it he says "i guess ill go wash up now" and looks at shownu. Shownu blinks and looks around in a mess he says "ahh.. Umm.. Yeah sure?" he quickly gets off minhyuks bed and walks out closing the door behind -im into a big mess i know!!-


	5. Chapter 5

Shownu was in a trance the whole day.. He didnt leave his room... Didnt want to face minhyuk again he could bare him with his feminine clothes on... But he could never bare to see minhyuk! As himself, so he preferred to stay at home the whole day and night. 

The next day shownu wasn't even sure he wants to go school but jooheon had insisted even dragged him out of his house to school nagging him all the while of whats wrong with him, but shownu cared less he still wasnt out of his trance he kissed lee minhyuk! He liked it! He wanted more! And the guilt surges up his throat and he clears his voice trying to think straight -no i liked it because minhyuk looked like mi sun.. It has to be it!!- jooheon wacks his head "yahh are u even listening to me?!! ". Shownu whinces and looks at jooheon when his gaze falls on someone! Behons someone! Who was cuddling to a buffed up guy who shownu knew as wonho and immediately he pushes jooheon out of his view squinting his eyes to see clearly.   
It indeed was minhyuk! Who was sitting on top and! strangling wonho down on the bike while that buffed! Guy had his hand around minhyuks waist! Shownu felt something surge up his body.. He! had his hands around minhyuk yesterday... He was who minhyuk had asked to be kissed by!! And today he is with the buffed guy like nothing happened like minhyuk never cried like he never kissed shownu. Minhyuk feels uncomfortable like someones watching him so he was gonna spin his head when wonho grabs it and makes him look at him "yahh ur focus!". Minhyuk pouts and pinches his nose "im not ur teacher go ask someone else to be gay for u". Wonho pouts harder and he squeezes minhyuks face making minhyuk look like a fish. Minhyuk whines and closses his eyes grabbing wonhos wrist as he says "leb me u bucker". Wonho giggles at minhyuks cuteness as he says "dont make me fall for ur cuteness" and rubs his cheeks as minhyuk also chuckles at his antiques.  
Shownu watches it... Watches it all.. And hates the sight to his fucking guts.. He walks up to them at the speed of lightining as jooheon follows him questionably. Wonho looks behind his hands now playing with minhyuks ear. As minhyuk was smiling at him his hands around wonhos shoulder... People around might really think they were a couple but the realitu was that wonho and minhyuk were just extremely comfortable with each other because from. Small age they shared the same bed... And even grew together learning things perverted or not. Wonho was even the first one minhyuk came out to and wonho had naturally accepted him and loved him for who he was. Shownu says in a loud tone "yahhh lee minhyuk!". Just hearing hos voice minhyuk turns pale as his grip on wonhos shoulder tightens, he refuses to look at shownu... Wonho looks confused right now. Shownu grabs minhyuk shoulder "i am talking to u". Minhyuk refuses to still look or even speaks so wonho says instead "yahhh shownu what is your problem?! Why are you messing with my baby?!!". Yes wonho really had to go and spoil shownus mood more, so he smirks and says "really does your baby do things he... " before he could even complete minhyuk akwardlys laughs out loud and gets off wonho and glares at shownu warning "what. Do. You. Want. Shownu?!!". Shownu gets dangerously close to minhyuks face as he says "i see you dont want me to reveal! Things to you baby?". Minhyuk scoffs as his face "he is not my baby!". Wonho pouts and him "shut up i was having a good play and things dont confuse me minhyuk?!!!" he whinces. Minhyuk curses under his breath and grabs shownus wrist pulling him away from wonho and jooheon (who was just staring all the while). Minhyuk waves at wonho "ill see u later in class". Wonho and jooheon give each other an confused look as wonho asks "where they always this chummy?". Jooheon nods "i dont think so?". They both sigh as wonho says "weirdo's".  
Minhyuk pulls shownu to the backyard and looks around vigorously, then he looks at shownu his face puffed with anger "what the fuck were you doing?!!!". Shownu scoffs "really you are asking me! That?". Minhyuk sighs "look i didnt do anything to you today... Then why are you doing it?!! I said we are over i dont have these shitty fights with you!". Shownu walks closer to minhyuk hovering him "its not about the fights its different.. even you know that". Minhyuk walks back gulping as he hits the wall behind and his fingerd clench in his palm a little scared as shownu places hos hands besode minhyuks biceps trapping him. Shownu leans in and says "I dont like mi sun! Sticking to anybody else but me". And minhyuk closes his eyes his urge to punch shownu was so bad one because mi sun was his sister and two he was not!! Mi sun, so he says "i am not your!! Mi sun.. Dont you see i am lee minhyuk!!". He places his hands on shownus chest and tries to push him away. Shownu doesnt move away as he says "then be my mi sun... Im sure you dont want your turth to be revealed plus didnt you feel good when i kissed you? Im sure i can give you more". Minhyuks eyes widen as his hands fist shownus clothes "listen i am not a whore and! U cant blackmail me!! Go tell... Tell everyone i dont care!!!!" tears fill minhyuks eyes but he fights it back blinking it away he is not scared of shownu.. Why did he let shownu touch him.. He should not have. Shownu blinks he did not mean to make minhyuk cry he honestly just wanted minhyuk to stay away from that buffed guy.. But.. Why? Shownu feels guilty so he grabs minhyuks face in his hand rubs his tears that were falling off his face. Minhyuk shrugs his face away refusing to look at shownu again and shownu doesnt like it when lee minhyuk is not giving him that unwanted attention which was only booked for shownu before. Shownu straightens minhyuks facing making him look at him. But minhyuk only shuts his eyes close, his hands now shivering that were still on shownus chest curled up and shownu smiles at how cute can lee minhyuk get. shownu squeezes minhyuks facing making him look like a fish the second time and minhyuk whines his eyes still closed. Shownu eyes minhyuks lips as he says "im sorry i didnt mean to make you cry... I just... I dont know.. I didnt like it when you were sitting on top of that buffed guy". Minhyuk only now opens his eyes saying with trouble as shownu still had his face squeezed "wobbo.. He ib my frb!!". Shownu giggles and looks at him "ur like a fish". Minhyuk wiggles in his grip trying to get out "leb me!!!". Shownu loosens his grip on minhyuks face and leans in kissing him. Minhyuks eyes widen and his hands go numb -did he just kiss me!!! Without asking me?!! And in the backyard?!!! And when im still lee minhyuk!!!!-  
Shownu stays there for a little longer he didnt wanna leave those soft pair of lips but unfortunately they were at college, so he falls back looking at minhyuk who was visibly shocked breathing hard. Shownu smirks and whispers in his ear "please dress up for me like mi sun more... I wanna try alot of stuffs on you~". And shownu could feel minhyuk freeze before he left him there. Minhyuk feels his legs give up as he feels wibbly wobbly falling on the ground -i knew this was a bad decision... he thinks im mi sun?! I dont want to be mi sun!! I want to be lee minhyuk.. I want to be loved like i am.. Not because i look lik someone else!!-   
Minhyuk doesnt attend any class later.  
Minhyuk heads home laying on his bed.. He feels really low today.. He didnt even care he had told wonho he will meet him at class right now that didnt even hit his head... He just stared at the clothes kept on the table beside his bed.. He had really gone and let shownu!! Touch him.. He shouldnt have he knew it was a bad decision.. He should have known shownu is an idiot!! He sighs and screams on his pillow frustrated.

Shownu was at school sitting on his seat grabbing his head -fuck.. Did i kiss minhyuk?!!! Why why why!! God shownu ur an idiot!! Now im sure u really did hurt him!!- jooheon wacks his head "yahhh im trying to talk to u from long but u just sit like this ignoring me!!!". Shownu looks at him and sighs "im a mess joonie.. I cant understand a shit rn". Jooheon pouts at him "u and minhyuk both are acting wierd". Shownu lays hos head on the desk "dont disturb me now". Jooheon patts shownus hand yet "look look who is here!". Shownu shrugs him "i dont want to see!". Someone taps shownus arm again and shownu gets up looking at the person annoyed "what happened?!". Wonho glares shownu as he asks "where. Is. Minhyuk?". Shownu says "oh yes he is sleeping in my pocket come back after an hour". Wonho still glares at him harder. Shownu says irritated "listen i dont know!!". Wonho bends low as he says "minhyuk never runs away from me... What did u do to him?". Shownu glares back at him "that is none of ur business and why do u even care?". Wonho says "i do care! About minhyuk.. So if! U lay a hand on him or even make him cry.. U wont see anyone worst than me.. And yes its a warning". Shownu doesnt say anything just feels his guts blast who the fuck was wonho so say that to shownu!! He will touch minhyuk he will do whatever he wants. Wonho just stands straight giving him a last glare and leaves. 

_

Shownu headed home to pissed off by the day.. Guess it wasnt his most lucky day. He enters the house with a thud and directly goes for his room, laying on his bed he sighs -today was the most wierdest day.. I should have known involving myself with minhyuk is wierd!- he only whinces on his bed like a baby.   
Mi sun enters his room and blinks at shownus behaviour "umm.. Hyung?". Shownu looks at her and immediately sits up "ah" he clears his throat "what is it?". Mi sun smiling "can u help me with jooehon oppas number please please please" he begs honestly. Shownu scoffs just everything about today is bad! He tells mi sun to leave for now because he is not in the mood. Mi sun blinks surpriswd shownu never talks to her like but she just nods and leaves "ill talk to u later then". Shownu turns his back to her "he honestly doesnt want to talk to her now". Mi sun closes the door behond him silently.. As she heads to minhyuks room maybe he would have jooheons number? 

"brother?". He says and enters the room as she is met witha similar scene so she whines "yahh what is wrong with u and shownu hyung whining?!!". Minhyuk looks up at her "what?". Mi sun rolls her eyes "even shownu hyung is whining there in hos room". Minhyuk sits up clueless of what to say so he asks "what is it u want?". Mi sun smiles "i want jooheon oppas number but shownu hyung is not giving it.. Do u have it?!". Minhyuk rolls his eyes honestly right now she is reason he is whining, and there she is asking him a number of shownus bestie! He scoffs "no!! I dont have!!". Mi sun screams at him "yahhh u could have said it nicely also!!!" he pouts hard. Minhyuk looks at her and sighs "what do u want?!". Mi sun smiles "please get me jooheon oppas number". Minhyuk blinks "what.. No" he laughs. Mi sun pouts again glaring at minhyuk. Minhyuk stares back at her and finally gives up after a minute "fine!!". Mi sun giggles "in an hour i want it.. And i know u can do it so there is no say". Minhyuk screams "yahhh!!". But mi sun had already left the room.

Minhyuks whinces hard and lays on his bed "u idiotic sister stupid stupid stupid!!!!". He sighs long and depressingly pouts, he gets up and walks out of his room to shownus room for a minute he turns his back to his door... But then he knows how horrid his sister can get so he opens shownus door and gets in, finding him whining on his bed. Minhyuk ignores that and walks in asking "give me jooheons number". Shownu sits up surprised and looks at minhyuk "what?". Minhyuk rolls his eyes "i said i want jooheons number". Shownu asks "why do u even want his number?" -why are all behind jooheon?!!!-   
Minhyuk sighs "cant u stop asking me questions and do what i say?". Shownu says "i need a reason to share my best friends number especially to you?!!" shownu meant it in an enemity way but minhyuk takes it wrong he thinks shownu is throwing shades on his sexuality so he snaps "yess!! Suree!! I want to have sex with him thats why.. Now u have ur reason right?!!". Shownu gets up hovering minhyuk he knows minhyuk is lying... he knows minhyuk is not like that.. But yet it made me him annoyed an angry both the lee siblings just havd to bring his bestie in between?! Minhyuk stares at him square and fare not even wavering he never wavered he was always strong and thats what shownu had liked about him but he would never admit.  
Shownu grabs his shirt and pulls him closer kisses him so agrresively pishing him behind. Minhyuk tries to resist closing his eyes he doesnt want to play mi sun for shownu. Shownu bangs him at the door behind as he slides his leg between minhyuks thighs making him moan... Minhyuk fists his hand on shownus chest trying to push him but he knows its no use.. Shownu is effecting wayy too much, that his legs feel weak and he was just gonna fall when shownu pulls him up and his legs automatically wrap around shownus waist. Shownus tastes every inch of minhyuks mouth for a good minute and then leaves him resistently because he was put of breath he looks at him.. Minhyuk was breathing heavily his eyes blurred of sense and lips swollen and shownu feels his heart he wants more than this he just doesnt wanna stop here. Shownu pecks the side of minhyuks lips and slowly kisses down his jaw. Minhyuk fists his hand harder on his chest as he whispers almost on a choke "s-stop". Shownu doesnt bother to hear continuing his travel down to minhyuks neck, he sucks on it making minhyuk moan louder. Shownu wants it more and more he wants to hear minhyuk moan under him he wants everything lee minhyuk can give him. So he bites his neck sucking on it leaving reddish blue mark there. Minhyuk squeezes his eyes shut as he hands slide up shownus chest and into his hair, he tilts his head giving shownu more access to his neck. Shownu feels a chill run throw his body as minhyuks hands travel into his hair massaging his scalps, he feels bliss only turning on, he sucks and bites all over minhyuks necks marking him his? Minhyuk feels shownus hard and his eyes immediately opens as he pushes shownu away harder getting on his toes. Shownu blinks surprised. Minhyuk fists his hand and was gonna punch shownu "how dare u use me?!! Im not ur toy?!!". Shownu grabs minhyuks hand "what the hell are u even saying calm down?!!". Minhyuk grits his teeth and glares at shownu "u fucker!!". Shownu only pulls him to his chest "u made me do it ok? Who told u to trigger me?". Minhyuk pushes away "dont touch me.. Dont do anything to me.. ". Shownu only pulls him closer again trapping him there "i will.. Because u started this fisrt minhyuk.. U dont have any rights to end it". Minhyuk looks at him weak and pitiful "then im sorry.. I dont want to do this... I cannot do this". Shownu glares back at him "u can do it.. Just follow my flow".   
Minhyuk doesnt say anything just looks down -i shouldnt have started this- shownu pecks his head once making minhyuk feels embarrased as he looks on top. Shownu says "im giving u jooheons number.. But i hope its not for what u said". Minhyuk hits his chest "its for mi sun!!" and he immediately regrets what he said. Shownu glares at him without saying anything. Minhyuk says "u know s-she likes him right?". Shownu sighs and gives minhyuk jooheons number "i know it... Give this to her" he says and lets minhyuk go. Minhyuk stands there as he asks "shownu will you be alright?". Shownu looks at him and giggles ruffling his hair "dont worry im good". Minhyuk feels really bad so he walks closed and hugs shownu "everything will be alright... U will find someone else who is much better". Shownu looks shocked but immediately melts down hugging minhyuk back "thank you" -guess i already found one?-


	6. Chapter 6

Minhyuk casually walks to mi suns room and keeps jooheons no. On the table and runs away quickly... Lucky enough mi sun was in the washroom.  
He goes to his room and closes the door behind... He bangs his head on the door almost screaming to himself "wtf where u doing minhyuk! Ur an idiot!!". He sighs and slumps down on his bed.. Thinking of it he didnt even realise when he slept.

Next day shownu got up for college happy because yesterday... he found his new source of happiness which he would never have thought would make him happy. Quickly getting ready for college he head towards minhyuks room god knows why.. Even though he knows minhyuk wont entertain him but yet! He enters his room slowly peeping in. 

Minhyuk was sleeping peacefully on his bed so shownu slides in and walks closer to him, he kneels down beside his bed and stares at minhyuks sleeping face a smile slides across his face and warmth fills his heart because lee minhyuk fucking looks like an angel. He strokes through minhyuks hair as he whispers softly "minnie?". Minhyuk whines in his sleep "what?". Shownu giggles and tells him "its time for college bub.. U will get late". Minhyuk turns his face the opppsite side as he says "i dont care". Shownu pouts and stands up shaking minhyuk "yahh minhyuk!!". Minhyuk groans and sits up "wtf is wrong with... " he sees shownu here and his eyes pop out "what are u doing in my room?!!". Shownu rolls his eyes "came to check on u unfortunately u were still sleeping". Minhyuk stands up and starts to walk to the washroom embarrased because of yesterday "o-ok fine.. Thank u". Shownu grabs his arm and spins him around "yahh where are u going?!!". Minhyuk flinches "to the washroom!!". Shownu pouts "sorry just.. I thought u were avoiding me". Minhyuk sighs and gets out of his grip "its not like that". but shownu grabs in place "then why are u trying to get away from me?". Minhyuk looks at him blank and surprised "what the fuck leave me!". Shownu only pulls him closer to his chest "listen to me minhyuk there is no avoiding me.. Im warning you of it". Minhyuk gulps but keeps his posture as he says "u! Listen im not mi sun.. Im a fucking guy!! U better be far from me!!". Shownu says "but u agreed to be mi sun for me.. Im not letting u back out of it!!". Minhyuk grits his teeth and bites his arm "leave me!!" he fights shownu to get out of his grip but no use shownu is way to strong. Minhyuk finally stop and looks at shownu all messy "what do u want?!!". Shownu moves only closer to minhyuk as he whispers in his ear "i want u."  
Minhyuk flinches in surprise and moves back "shownu im saying it again im a... Guy". Shownu looks at him as he says "i can see that". Minhyuk was gonna ask him "then.. " but before that shownu locks his lips with his. Minhyuk blinks a few times but then closes his eyes calming down he knows he cant win against shownu he knows he had already given up the day he kissed him. Shownu only pulls him closer by his arm hovering over him kissing him senseless. Minhyuk shuts his eyes tighter grabbing shownus arm shivering by the dominance shownu was showing him. Shownu finally pulls back to breath and looks at minhyuk needy. Minhyuk breaths heavily his lips swollen staring back at shownu he asks "happy now?". Shownu says "not actually...". Minhyuk doesnt respond doesnt know what should he say so shownu kisses him again this time carrying him up by his thigh. Minhyuk jumps up curling his legs around shownus waist as his hands slide swiflty around shownus necks rubbing circles on it as he kisses shownu back this time as dominantly as him. Shownu likes it all, likes the way minhyuk fits around him so well, likes the way he touches him, likes the way he is kissing him, he just likes everything lee minhyuk does to him. Minhyuk kisses down shownus jaw and sucks on his neck making shownu groan in pleasure as he walks towards the washroom.. Opening the door somehow all the while minhyuk claimed his neck. He sits minhyuk near the sink and pushes back a little.. Bringing minhyuk back to reality, he blushes and looks away uncurling his legs and hands. Shownu giggles and takes the brush from the side putting paste on it, he tells minhyuk to open his mouth. Minhyuk blinks and tries to take the brush from his hand but shownu pulls it away "no.. Do ee.." minhyuk pouts but then he listens to shownu and shows his teeth to shownu. Shownu smirks and starts to brush his teeth staring into his eyes. Minhyuk feels a pang in chest so he quickly looks away embrassed. Shownu pouts and brushes his teeth harder. Minhyuk whines in pain moving away "fuck that hurt!". Shownu quickly gives him a cup of water to gargle "sorry sorry". Minhyuk takes it and gargles his mouth "its ok" he says and gets down of the counter. Showny backs away letting him get out. This time minhyuk smirks and gets closer to shownu straightening his shirt collar "if this is how u want to play then, fine.. But dont regret it later". Shownu blinks in surprise and minhyuk leaves the washroom to go and change. Shownu quickly follows him outside. Minhyuk was changing into new clothes... Shownu sighs and stands there waiting for him to finish. Minhyuk finally sets his hair and looks at shownu "what are u waiting for?". Shownu points at him. Minhyuk scoffs "from when did u care about waiting for me?". Shownu smiles as he says "from now i guess?". Minhyuk groans pissed but doesnt say anything starts to leave with his bag. Shownu follows him behind making minhyuk more pissed but he ignores him. Mi sun walks out of her room and smiles at minhyuk and shownu saying and energetic good morning. Shownu smiles back at her sweetly which minhyuk doesnt miss to catch and sonething bubbles up his stomach he just says a raw morning and leaves them behind he doesnt wanna see them together. Shownu grabs him from behind "where are u running off to?!". Minhyuk shrugs him "college!! Whats ur problem leave me alone!!". Shownu says "then im coming with u!!". Minhyuk rubs his head in stress and says "fine!" he opens the door harshly getting out of the house. Shownu giggles following him behind. Minhyuk harsly slings his bag on the bike and sits on it. Shownu was standing there looking at him. Minhyuk back at him "what? Get on now!". Shownu smiles and quickly sits behind him, minhyuk scoffs and starts the bike riding off quickly. Shownu places his hand on minhyuks waist and massages it soothingly as he stares at minhyuk he feels happy he doesnt know why. Minhyuk tries his best to focus only on riding the bike and nothing else but his mind always spins off in shownus touches, shownus gaze and he finally stops somehere. Shownu comes out of his daze and looks at him as he turns around he asks "what the fuck are you doing?". Shownu says innocently "taking advantage.. ". Minhyuk sighs "its difficult for me to ride like this!!". Shownu pouts "but u looked so sexily cute while riding it i couldnt stop myself from looking at u". Minhyuk gives him a disbelieving look "are u fucking serious?". Shownu nods as he leans closer "want me to prove it to u?". Minhyuk pushes him away "dont fuck around with me!". He starts the bike again and rides of. Shownu smirks and gets closer to him circling his hand arouns hie chest pecking his neck making minhyuk shiver, his speed slows down abit. Shownu giggles as he sees minhyuk trying his best to ignore him... He licks minhyuk ears and he hears minhyuk swear in whispers blushing.. Shownu thinks this is the cutest sight he has had in a while. Somehow they manage to reach college and minhyuk sighs in relief. Shownu gets off the bike and smiles to minhyuk "thank u". Minhyuk scoffs and ignores it parking his bike getting off. Shownu grabs him and whispers in his ear "ur attitude doesnt help... Because i might just fall for u anyways minhyuk". Minhyuk feels his stomach blast with diffirent emotions as he shrugs shownu off and almost screams "for fucks sake im not playing mi sum for u.. And if ur playing so hard to get me because im gay and i look like mi sun.. Ur never getting me anyways.. Because i already like someone!!!" he lies to shownu, wants to get rid of him, he quickly walks off from there. Shownu blinks hard in shock he tried to process everything that lee minhyuk said.  
It was hard for minhyuk to lie to shownu.. SUPER HARD if he had to put it in words.. From where the fuck is he supposed to get a BOYFRIEND from? He knew his only option is wonho? No that bitch! Will act up to highly afterwards.. He sighs thinking of a way when it clicks to him.. He smirks and runs of to his only target at hand im changkyun

•••

Shownu was utterly speechless. His friends were worried for him since he looked all gloomy and hadn't even spokem a word yet. Yinhwa pinches shownus arm "hey brother ?!". Shiwnu refused to respond. Yinhwa sighs "what's wrong with him lets go?". They decide to leave shownu by himself in the cafeteria. His eyes linger on the fluff of ball infront of him with another guy! And his heart raced fast. To be honesr he did not think he'd ever like minhyuk so much. Infact more than mi sun! But he did and will not deny it because he can't control his body and is all ready speeding up towards them when the guy beside minhyuk seems familiar. Is that changkyun?   
Minhyuk flares his nose high infront of him and walks past shownu as shownu is quick to grab his wrist "hey?". Minhyuk shrugs his hand off "don't touch me infront of my BOYFRIEND!". Shownu wants to laugh at minhyuks face "oh really? Changkyun? Im very disappointed in you for leaving kihyun!" he says. They way minhyuks eyes shot wide and tge look on changkyun of guilt made shiwnu giggle. He pulls minhyuk to his embrace "you not so good at lying". Changkyun bows to us both before leaving ever a silent puppy shownu thinks. A pull on his arm brings him back. Minhyuk was struggling to get out of his embrace "leave me you bastard. You motherfucker!". Shownu sighs "clam down first". But minhyuk being minhyuk doesn't listen. After like 5 minutes tho he gives up. Shownu thanks the lords internally as he entwines their fingers and drags minhyuk out towards the backyard. Minhyuk luckily didn't make it difficult for him. But shownu swears he felt minhyuk tremble. As faced minhyuk he could see tears in his eyes some even staining his face. Minhyuk feels shownus gaze on him making him turn his face away "leave me" he says barely in an attempt to fight. Shownu cups his face brushing of the tears "minhyuk im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you". Minhyuk closes his eyes "i dont know why i always make a fool infront of you. But let me go shownu. Please i cannot be what you want". Shownu rests his forehead on minhyuk "whats so difficult in understanding that i want you?". Minhyuk says "you'll regret it". Shownu pecks his lips "i won't. I know that. Let time decide it. I just want you to take a step minhyuk. I swear i'll treasure". Minhyuk giggles "who would have thought a few days ago we were almost gonna kill each other?". Shownu smiles "emotions sure can change fast. A bittersweer reality". Minhyuk nods as he hugs shownu his fingers tugging at shownus shirt at the back. Shownu feels a certain warmth and clamness he hugs him back encircling his arms around minhyuks waist "i know i won't regret this". He feels minhyuk nods as they stay in an embrace for god knows how long. 

•••

Kihyun stares at changkyun curiously "how did it go?". Changkyun stratches the back of his neck a guilty conscience he did know that minhyuk hyung wanted to show him off to shownu hyung. Kihyun guesses his answer pouting "i see it didn't go well". Changkyun smiles and pecks his lips "i guess they will do fine".


	7. Chapter 7

A few days had past after minhyuk had cried infront of shownu in the backyard. From then on shownu has been super sweet and kind to minhyuk which made his heart fluster. Currently they both were home alone as minhyuk sat inbetween shownus legs in the floor. Shownu seemes super comfortable hugging minhyuks waist as they watched a very cheesy sappy romantic kdrama. Minhyuk blushed everytime a cheesy moment came making shownu to make fun of him which in return gains him a slap on the thigh from minhyuk. As the movie ends minhyuk bends on his fours to get the remote from the table to switch it of. Shownu turns red as he could see minhyuks two perked up buttocks which were so cute that he literally wanted to grab them and grind it on his dick. But he would not do it. He will take things slow and steady for minhyuk. They have been kissing making out these few days but it always seems to get minhyuk. Shownu smiles at how unfamiliarly familiar minhyuk is when it comes to sex. Minhyuk had already plumped back inbetween his legs as he rests his head on shownus chest looking up at him "hey?". Shownu blinks and then smiles at minhyuk pecking his head as he rubs his arms softly "hey". Minhyuk smiles "you sure are enjoying my company". Shownu chuckles " ofcourse id want to be like this forever and ever". Minhyuk blushes as he swats his hand away from his arms "stop being chessy!!". Shownu pouts "i was serious tho". Minhyuks sighs "ok". Shownu sniffs the top of minhyuks head slowly giving into temptation he runs his lips from minhyuks ears down to his nape. Minhyuk tilts his head as one of his hand runs through shownus hair. A signal to go on. Shownu licks on his nape and sucks on it leaving a vibrant reddish blue flower where ever possibly. His hand reaches down to minhyuks pants as he unzips it. He feels minhyuk still under him as he says "i- i don't think you should. You know i have a dick". Shownu whispers on minhyuks neck continuing his journey to take of his pants abit "i know it already. Dont worry and relax". He feels minhyuk nod as he slips his hand inside minhyuks underwear. Grabbing his manhood he starts to rub it slowly making minhyuk moan. Little by little he increases his pace. Minhyuk turns sweaty and breathless as he cups shownus face behind and tilts his head. Shownu faces him as they both kiss each other. Their tongues exploring and enjoying the dance between them. Minhyuk cums with a few firm strokes as he knits his brows in pleasure. Shownu smiles as he feels each passing day he cannot help but love this guy inbetween his legs more and more. Minhyuk looks down a little drained "shit im all dirty now?". Shownu ruffles his head as he carries minhyuk bridal to his room. Minhyuk looks at him "what are you doing?". Shownu says "lets clean you up". Minhyuk blushes "b-but your hard as well". Shownu smiles "your more important than a hardened dick. It'll cool down". Minhyuks says barely audible "i can take care of it". Shownu swears he is happy just by hearing it "its ok minnie lets get you cleaned first". He helps minhyuk clean up and wear a comfortable shorts and shirt on. They lay on bed lazily cuddling each other as sleep takes on them. 

•••

Later mi sun discovers them both curled up in minhyuks room and barely misses a shock on her face. She smiles and clicks a picture of them, a blackmail material she takes.

Minhyuk really had a good sleep in a while he could say. Waking up with a smile he looks around only to be found alone. A pout appears on his face as he gets out of the room and stretches out "shownu?" he calls out almost in a whisper. Walking down stairs he smells something delicious as his stomach growls. He follows the smell to the kitchen. Shownu was cooking something and minhyuk felt a sudden warmth in his chest as he walked up and hugged shownu. You could say minhyuk was drunk becauss he would never do this in his sane state but the lords knew he wasn't he was just.. In love. Shownu startled a little turned to face minhyuk as he embraced him "your such a deep sleeper" he giggles cupping minhyuks face and pecking his lips. Minhyuk smiles at him "i guess i am?". Shownu rubs his nose on his and ruffles his hair "go wait there I'll catch up to you". Minhyuk nods and heads to the dining table. Shownus heart swells with pride he was the one minhyuk hugged. He was the one minhyuk was soft with. What an asshole he was that he didn't see this side of minhyuk ever before. He knows he's never gonna regret choosing minhyuk ever. Minhyuk waited paitiently for shownu as he came to the table with pancakes hot and fresh strawberry syrup adding to the auroma. Minhyuk inhaled the scent "smells amazing". Shownu grins "well I'm learning".. For you but those words die in his mouth out of embarrasment. Minhyuk nods and starts digging in to eat. "morning!". Mi sun comes down "what's this smell?". Shownu smiles at her "i have breakfast. Rush here!". He says with a giggle to which mi suns runs to the kitchen. Shownu gets a plate for her too eat. She digs in right away a proper copy of minhyuk. Minhyuk scoffs a sudden gloom on his face. He didn't hate his sister he could never. He hated himself to be jealous over her. Mi sun somehow finishes up first "ahhh so good!". Shownu laughs and wipes the side of her lips "i'll make sure to make more for you guys then". He was utterly shocked that he could actually act normal infront of mi sun. He didn't blush didn't feel embrass or even a skip of heartbeat. This was how much minhyuk affected him. Mi sun blushes but smiles anyway. Minhyuk was almost gonna burst out of jealousy but was he even in the position to be jealous? He knows he's a replacement. Shownu's attention lands on minhyuk who had stopped eating and was just playing around with his food now "what happened not good?" he asks. Minhyuk nods a no "just tired i guess". Mi sun says "woah woah woah what's wrong with you two? Something hit on your head?". They but startle up laughing akwardly. She grins and shows them the photo he managed to take last night "you guys seem really closs now?". Minhyuk blushes deep red "you motherfu-" but before he could say anything shownu shut him up with a finger "shhh no cursing". Minhyuk blinks shocked and bites his finger "bastard i didn't give you the rights to rule over me!". He says and stomps away from the kicthen. Shownu sighs and looks at mi sun "hey can i get that picture too?". Mi suns eyes widen "you guys sure have changed!". For a bl lover she sure was quite dense. Shownu chuckles "just... ". She grins"it's ok but nothings for free. I want you to fix a date of me with jooheon". Shownu blinks if it was before he would have never agreed but "ok done" after all minhyuk and his intimacy picture was on line. He patts her head and leaves to his room to get dressed up for college.

All ready for college he heads to minhyuks room as he opens the door he finds minhyuk sprawled up on his bed. Shownu walks in saying "not ready yet?". Minhyuk jerks at the sudden intrusion on his privacy and turns his head on the bed to look at shownu "just not in the mood to go today". Shownu sits besids him and leans his head on his "you don't seem sick tho?" he says. Minhyuk looks away "i'm not sick just lazy". Shownu pouts and cups his face making him look at him again "is something up? You were absoultely fine before". Minhyuk nods "i'm fine dont worry just get going and yeah plz tell wonho i won't come otherwise he'd come home to nag at me". Shownu twitches his eyebrows at the guys name but pretends not to hear it "it won't be required cause im staying back as well" he plumps beside minhyuk on his bed a leg tangling on top of minhyuks hips bringing him closer to his chest. Minhyuks blinks and a blush appears on his face as he could literally feel shownus dick on his. Shownu snuggles his face at the crook of minhyuks neck and peck him softly everywhere possible as he says "i like it better here". Minhyuk closes his eyes as his hand reaches on shownus shoulder. Shownu pushes him upwards a little as he grinds himself on minhyuk. A moan slips out of minhyuks mouth as embarrasment takes over him. Shownu was so gentle so good with his actions that minhyuk felt his head was in a turmoil. Even tho he was a replacement he doesn't want to let go of him. He doesn't want shownu to do this to anybody but him. A tear forms in his eyes at the thought of shownu not being his. He was strong. When did he become of clingy to feeling? He hates it but he likes it too. Shownu brings their faces together for a kiss. It was soft and sweet that minhyuk could melt. He felt shownus thumb rub away his tears "minhyuk you don't cry without reason. What is it?" shownu says. Minhyuk avoids his gaze "it's nothing really. I don't know i... I just want you to stay here with me". Shownu smiles quit not understanding minhyuk but he knows one thing that minhyuk wants him to stay and so he will "i'm not leaving you. I'm here and will be" he sits up and rests his back on the bed frame. Pulling minhyuk also to sit up "let's cheer you up" he says and tickles the sides of minhyuk. Minhyuk giggles and somehow lands on shownus lap legs on each side staring at his face. He blushes at the akward situation but shownus flamable gaze and warm hands on his hips held him in place. Shownu licked his lips and asked minhyuk "can i... " but words die in his mouth he did not want to risk loosing minhyuk not now not ever. Minhyuk was the one who cupped his cheek this time a light stroke encouraging shownu. Minhyuk looks into his eyes daring "do it". Shownu gulps and in a split second their lips clasped each others. Minhyuks hands fell on shownus each shoulder massaging it as shownu worked on minhyuks hips grinding him down on his manhood. The excess tension was killing minhyuk. He was out of breath and shownu grinding on him was doing no better he could feel both of their manhoods turn up. Shownu kissed down his jaw as he slipped his hand inside minhyuks shirt rubbing and playing with his nipple making minhyuk loose his senses. He was a moaning mess and he knows when he regains his conciousness he is gonna be embarrassed at making such noises but right now that was least of his concern he wanted to cum and make shownu cum. So he slid his hand inbetween of them and worked on shownus zip. Shownu let him do it as he worked on his neck making sure not to place marks on exposed places. Minhyuk after a long struggle somehow slipped pass his pants and underwear as he now held shownus manhood. He felt shownu stop in his actions and stiffen. Minhyuk was grining he was glad that shownu was feeling him. He stroked shownus manhood as shownu laid his head on his shoulder moaning out his! Name "faster please" he begged and minhyuk obliged. Minhyuk placed a kiss on top of shownus head "relax focus on pleasure". Shownu noded and tilted his head grabbing the back minhyuks neck he pulled him in for a messy kiss as minhyuk still worked on him. A few more hard strokes and shownu came on minhyuks hand. Minhyuk smirked and adjusted himself inbetween shownus legs pulling his pants off completely. Shownu chuckled "not so submissive aren't you?". Minhyuk bit his lower lip as he removed his own shirt "i guess?". Shownu pushed him down on the bed "let me do the deed to you now" he pulled off minhyuks pants and his own shirt. Minhyuk was on his elbows as shownu leaned in for a quick peck. And then worked his pecks down to his adams apple and then lower to his chest then stomach and finally to his v line as he held minhyuks shaft in his hand pecking the head. Minhyuk tilted his head back "fuck shownu~" he hissed. Shownu grinned "i'm not submissive either". Minhyuk chuckled at shownus antiques. Shownu swirled his tongue around minhyuks shaft and took it in his mouth making minhyuk moan. He bobbed his head in a slow pace at first before taking him completely in increasing his pace. Minhyuk was a moaning mess he started to thrust his hips into shownus mouth. Shownu was fine tho he could take minhyuk well. He felt minhyuk was near to cum so he replaced his hands and gave him a few firm strokes and minhyuk came on his stomach. Minhyuk laid on his bed "damn it that was good. Where did those skills come from?". Shownu chuckled "just the enthusiasim to make the won you love feel pleasured?". Minhyuk blushed "yeah that would be so you". Minhyuk thought how lucky his sister was to have a guy like shownu like him. Which immediately made his mood gloomy. Shownu did not miss the look on his face and decided this was enough for today so he got up. Minhyuk did not stop him had expected this. After all shownu was straight how would he like someone like minhyuk who was gay? So he curled up in himself now more sad but he felt a warm cloth on his belly making him look up. Shownu was here he didn't leave he stayed for minhyuk. A smile formed on his lips he himself was surprised at how much shownu was affecting on his behaviour but he didn't mind as far as he could stay with minhyuk. Shownu had cleant him up and managed to slip a shirt and short on him. Then proceeded to clean himself and a little here and there before climbing into bed with minhyuk. His arms curled around minhyuks chest pulling him closer to him. Minhyuk grabbed his hand and curled his fingers on him "shownu..." i love you were the words he wanted to say but that he couldn't. Maybe one day he will be able too. Shownu pecked his head "rest" is all he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Hyungwon was sitting in the library currently reading a book. A normal situation for him only if! Wonho wasn't sitting infront of him and staring at him like he would die anytime sooner! This past week he has been sticking to hyungwon like glue apparently he said "minhyuk isn't here im bored~". But doesn't he spend time with girls then?!! Hyungwon is not complaining he likes it. Likes the attention but he never really thought his feeling couls reciprocate. Minhyuk comes dashing inside "hyungwon wonho!!" ge screams making the librarian glare at him. Hyungwon signals him to calm down as he sits beside him grabbing his head. Hyungwon asks "what is it?". Minhyuk blushes "i- i we.. Ughhh i and shownu we did those stuffs!!" he hides his face in embarrasment. Wonho says "whattttt!!!! Nooo!!". In seconds they were thrown out of the library hyungwon grabbing his head pissed off. Wonho was shaking minhyuk off asking stupid questions. Minhyuk was a embarrased mess by now. "im leaving" hyungwon said and quitely left. Wonho was pissed he had always liked minhyuk but now knowing about shownu and him how was he supposed to be calm now? He pushed minhyuk on the wall. Minhyuk was surprised wonho never treated him like this? "minhyuk why?" he asked. Minhyuk blinked "what?". Wonho leaned in closer he was pissed and not liked he never kissed minhyuk maybe just not on the lips. Minhyuk closed his eyes scarwd he cared for wonho he would never push him off. A hand cupped wonhos lips and pushed him back with force. Minhyuk opened his eyes and was surprised "shownu?". Shownu grabbed wonhos collar and pulled him closer warning him "dont ever touch him hes mine you understand mine!!!". Wonho looked at shownu he eyes were bloodshot red which scared wonho. How and when did shownu get so possesive of minhyuk? Shownu had raised his hand to punch wonho. Minhyuk quickly caught him "shownu calm down! What are u doing hes my friend!!". Shownu looked at minhyuk and immediately clamed down "you know he tried to kiss u?!". Wonho looked down guilty he knows now he cannot get inbetween of them. They are inlove! Minhyuk grabbed his shoulder "shownu listen please. Wonho isnt like that! He likes girls!". Shownu swats his hands away gently and grabs his shoulder now "even i lik girls minhyuk remember!". Minhyuk feels a sharp pain in his chest and looks at the floor. Wonho finally speaks up "calm down shownu. Listen im sorry if u are together i won't get inbetween but! If u ever hurt him then idk what ill do" he says and leaves super embarrased. Shownu scoffs "did he just warn me? That bastard!". Minhyuk slaps shownu on his face pissed off. Minhyuk was super angry rn cause 1 he just admitted he is using minhyuk as mi suns replaced 2 he insulted his best friend. Shownu clenched his jaw he would never hurt minhyuk. He looked at minhyuk who was glaring at him angrily "sorry". It just took one word for minhyuk to melt down. He cupped shownus face rubbing the red flesh now coming to his senses "sorry sorry sorry... I... I didnt mean too". Shownu grabbed his hand on his face a firm emotionless look on his face which scared minhyuk will it be over now? Shownu smiled lightly "its ok. I understand he means alot ot you but... U mean alot to me also minhyuk how can i let anybody touch you like that. How can i just sit back and see as u are taken away from me?". Minhyuk looked startled he was happy he doesnt kniw why but he felt really happy "im sorry ill make sure to keep my distance from wonho ok? I promise". Shownu nodded and cupped his face now brushing his thumb against minhyuks cheeks "dont let anybody except me touch you please just do this for me". Minhyuk nodded "that goes to you too". shownu smiled and pecked his lips quick but firm. Minhyuk let him with a smile. Shownu hugged him by his waist "wanna bunk ?". minhyuk says with a smirk "always ready". Shownu giggled and grabs minhyuks wrist leading him out. Minhyuk followed him cluelessly "where?". Showny says "im gonna make you mine so that you never forget who you belong too". Minhyuk blushes deep red "shownu?". They reached the restroom as shownu quickly gets inside one pulling minhyuk in locking the door behind "ik this is not the best place but i cant wait any longer". Minhyuk blinks this was all way to fast for him to process.   
Shownu cupped his face and kissed him possesively. Minhyuk closed his eyes shut tight his fingers curled at tge sides of shownus waist. His mouth was invaded aggresively making him feel senseless and somehow he was turned on. Shownu sats on the pot and made minhyuk sit on his top him as he grind minhyuks hip down on his hard on "this is how much i want you minhyuk". Minhyuk was dazed and messed him his lips swollen. Shownu felt his heart clenched he will never let go of minhyuk ever, he needs this guy. Minhyuk smiled and ran his hand into shownus hair he pecked head and then nose then lips and looked into his eyes "im all yours" he said in whispers. Shownu clasped their lips again as his hands ran down minhyuks spine making minhyuk arch his back. He unzipped minhyuks pants and slipped his hand inside minhyuks underwear he out the entrance of him and rubbed his finger on it teasing him. Minhyuk moaned breaking the kiss throwing his head back "shownu". He said lustfully. Shownu pecked his neck "im sorry it might be painful abit". Minhyuk clenched his hands on shownus shoulder "please take me". Shownu pecked minhyuks adam apple and complied as he entered one finger inside minhyuk. Minhyuk wouldnt deny it hurt as his body tensed up but shownus soothing words calmed him down abit. Shownu started pounded his finger in and out trying to loosen minhyuk up all the while he kept encouraging him. When he felt minhyuk was loose enough he pushed another finger in as minhyuk moaned loudly. Shownu cut him off with a kiss. He really wanted to hear minhyuks moans but here was not the place maybe nexttime shownu scizored him till minhyuk was stretched enough he removed his finger and got minhyuk of him making him turn on his back he had studied a little gay sex so he knew things mostly thanks to gay porn tho. He bend minhyuk down and removed his undies. Quickly unbuckling himself he rubbed his shaft a little to make it slippery enough with his cum to get in minhyuk smoothly. Positioning himself he bend low on minhyuks back and whispered "i love you minhyuk, i love you" as he entered inside him. Minhyuk was overhelmed because of shownus words and the sudden intrusion tears formed in his eyes as he cupped his own mouth. Shownu peckes his neck softly "i need you min so please need ms too". He started to thrust in. Minhyuk moaned in his hand. He felt loved and pleasured like never before. He doesnt think he will ever be able to give up on shownu ever. Shownu grabbed his hips and started to thrust harder making minhyuks legs go numb. Minhyuk felt immensily loved and excited making him looses his sense and moan louder in his hand. Shownu came after sometime inside minhyuk. He stayed in hands still on minhyuks hips. He was still in his high. He thinks he fell inlove with minhyuk 10 times more. Minhyuk shook under him bringing him back as he cam out of him. Minhyuk fell on the floor huffing. Shownu quickly buckled up as he bent low "im srry was i too hard?". Minhyuk smiled and cupped his face "no u were amazing im just. Tired". Shownu took the toilet paper and wiped of the cum from minhyuk as he helped him with his pants. He carried minhyuk on his back to the infirmary so he could rest. Minhyuk dozed of in his back lazily. Shownu put him on the bed as he ran a hand through his hair "i love u so much". Minhyuk smiled in his sleep unconciously.


End file.
